Alice Fleur
Alice Fleur (アリソンフルール Arisu Furūru, Lit. Noble Sort, Flower) is young girl originating from a town located within Fiore. She possesses a exorbitant quantity of Eternano existing within her, and for this reason the organization known as Shadow Broker, for a plan to empower their own forces. The organization are currently hunting the young girl, for there plan of activating he mysterious blade known as the Devil Fang, as an individual with extraordinary level of Eternano is required to successfully resurrect the sealed blade, and for the host to properly operate it. She has been seen to be under the control of the Shadow Broker, but does not report to them directly as agents follow her to make sure that the job gets done. Appearance Alison is a young woman, with a very youthful appearance, taking the appearance of girl in her early teen years, just reaching adulthood. She has very short stature, stand just above 5 feet. Alison has very narrow, slim, and petite figure. She long messy white long hair, extending down to just to her hips, unkempt, and wild within its' entirety, and still appears to have a naturally smooth texture, and has white eyes. For her attire, she has three layer of clothing; She has a long brown sun-dress, extending down to knee-length. Underneath her dress, Alison dons a white, short-sleeved dress shirt. Under that she wears an dark-colored long sleeved shirt, and wears pair white flip-flops. Personality Ever since she was a little girl, Alice had always seen the world as a wonderful and mysterious place, especially since there were so few people that could do magic. She was seen to be jealous of her older brother Brock who also had some form of magic inside his body. At times, she would often move to mess with her brother any chance she got, showing her initial jealousy that often occurs between siblings. Though despite everything that went on between them, she showed great compassion for not only her brother, but her entire family as well. Over the years as she grew, her personality didn't change much as she remained continuously jealous of her brother, but still showed love and affection for him. She is also seen to be a very intelligent person that can often helps out others at times, wanting to show kindness wherever she could. In times, she often showed great respect to many of the mages that passed through her town, often asking about what exciting adventures they had at times. However, much of her life changed after a run in with the Shadow Broker when they discovered that her body was actually suppressing Eternano due to the large quantity it had. After the release, they forced to place her hands on a special blade that they had created using information on Zeref's book of demons. The sword melded with her body, having a sort of second skin emerge and take control of her body. When she is possessed, she becomes a whole different person. History Equipment Devil Fang (悪魔牙 Akuma Kiba): Within its sword form, the blade takes the appearance of very simplistic sharpened or rod; composed of nigh indestructible metal, within its entirety. Peculiarly the black blade doesn't possess a tsuba, nor hilt, or sheath; leaving most with the question of how it is used in combat. When the blade begins to pulse and started to glow, the liquid from the blade emerges as the sword forces the user to grab to grap the rod, causing the liquid to envelop all around her as it wraps around her entire body except her mouth. When fully enclosed, the liquid instantly hardens, making what appear to be a female humanoid demon with one hand as a katana sword and pure armor all around her, it even shows her hair being surrounded by armor as it reaches down to her sides and constantly moves around. It has been revealed that the demon itself is actually alive inside the blade and is a female one named Nosferatu (のすぺらつ Nosuperatu) who was originally one of many different legion of demon's created by Zeref himself. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In her human form, despite not having any formal style of training or teaching, Alice is seen to be able to handle a blade with strcit ease; able to engage multiple oppenents with her sword, with the least of worry, or risk. She is able to use a fluid style that is able to counter the forceful strikes her opponents try to deal her and flows with the motion, allowing her to deal a more precise and deadly strike at her opponent. When she is in her Demon Form, the flow is much more fluid and the strikes much faster and stronger as well, especially when the demon is in control. In most cases, she has been seen to be able to slice much more swiftly, often resulting in a bigger wound or even decapitate someone with ease. When she adds her demon abilities with the sword, she is able to drain the opponent's Eternano directly from their body with each slash that she does, often draining it to the point of near-death for the opponent. It hs been seen by most that the blade itself is able to move and flow simila to Alice's style due to having no restricting to hold it back when it is merged with the demon skin, making it easier for her to swing and much more deadly if it ever hits an opponent. Enhanced Strength: While posesssed by the dark blade, Alice's strength is increased exponentially. Her phyiscal strength is increased to an extent, that even membrane-enhanced Shadow Broker agents can not even oppose her high degree of phyiscal strength, as she displayed her massive strength by slicing through an agent's thick membrane armor, and subsequently their skin, and bone, until they were rendered into nothing more than a mass of blood. When this renowed phyiscal strength is used in conjnction with her blade...their will not be a single person that can phyiscally engage her in combat, by orthodox means, be it even an . Enhanced Reflexes: Even though she doesn't have any formal training in reflexes, Alice is able to have quick ones when it comes to high response time to anything. When she was younger, she was seen to be able to dodge the barrage of rocks that were sent flying at her by most of the boys in her age group. Years later, the same style was seen to increase she is able to dodge and respond faster to anything that goes at her, especially when it comes to magic. When she is donned in her Demon Form, the reflex is shown to nearly triple as she sees the movement of one individual as being slow like a turtle, making it easy for her dodge and evade any kind of attacks sent to her. Enhanced Durability: While in her enchanced demon form, and as an result of darkness encompssing Alice's body, her phyical durability incresed to daunting levels. She can endure the assaults of nearly any magic, as shown when she was relenrlessly attacked by Feng Daisuke; the said to the most physically powerful adversary within the entirety Shadow Broker. During their fight, Alice was able endure almost all the attacks of the aforementioned mage, while remaining unfazed. This is due to the nigh-indestrucutable dark shroud on Alice's body. Magical Abilities Vast Eternano Levels: Darkness Magic: Is a Caster Magic used when Alice draws her sword and is in control of the Demon inside of the blade. When she begins to channel her energy through the blade and her body, darkness emerges from the user's body, enclouding them in darker armor as she is able to generate it through her sword and control it like an extention of herself. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Human Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Caster Mage Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Sword Magic User